


Bred to Please

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Sold verse: Ultra Magnus/Hot Rod- A good wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bred to Please

Ultra Magnus sat back and watched the little mech work about her home, cleaning at the moment. He was a bot pleaser that one. Once Magnus had realized that it was easy to train the mech. He just seemed to thrive with praise. “Hot Rod, come here.” 

The little red mech stopped what he was doing and came over, “Mistress? is something wrong?” 

“No, not at all. Come here.” When Hot Rod was close enough she pulled him into her lap. Such a small thing, and as colourful as a lilleth. “You make a good little wife, perhaps I do not tell you that enough. You have been very good this week. Do you think you deserve a reward?” 

Hot Rod wiggled in her lap, field vibrating with excitement. “What sort of reward?” 

“The best kind, my sweet,” she pulled Hot Rod close, kissing him hard. The little mech melted against her, pliant as he always was. Hot Rod’s engine purred lazily, and he let his interface panels snap open, leaving him bare to Ultra’s optics and hands. She was blessed to have this mech. So few were permitted possession of a mech from the Prime’s line, even the cadet line like Hot Rod. They were rare and precious things. Something to be treasured, and she DID treasure Hot Rod. She would have done anything for him if he ever asked, even set him free. 

But Hot Rod never asked, and he seemed most content with the simplest pleasures.


End file.
